


Three Halves of a Whole

by Leela



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's boys are music and laughter and life and love, and the joyous gift of a safe space to simply be himself — all the parts of him — with two people he trusts implicitly not to betray or hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/gifts).



> **Beta** : florida_minxie, moodwriter, eeyore9990  
>  **A/N** : For @Sulwen, whose birthday happened on a day when I felt like writing something different. Of course, life then happened, and it's been far too many weeks, but I hope it's worth the wait.

Adam's boys. One is public, one private, and each of them feeds a different part of his soul. Music and laughter and life and love, and the joyous gift of a safe space to simply be himself — all the parts of him — with two people he trusts implicitly not to betray or hurt him. These thoughts, these feelings, almost blind Adam as he sits on the bed between them. 

Sauli is stretched out to his right, the pink stripes on his ass fading now. He twitches and wriggles occasionally. He can never quite be still no matter how hard he tries. His foot is hooked around Adam's calf. His hand reaches across the bed so he can touch the sole of Tommy's foot with his fingertips. 

Running a hand gently over Sauli's ass, Adam tilts his head and considers Tommy. Unlike Sauli, unlike Tommy himself in public, in this room with only the three of them, with nothing but trust, Tommy can be at rest. The only discernible movements come from his inhales and exhales of air. He's kneeling to Adam's left. His eyes are closed and his hands rest on his thighs, palms facing upwards. He's close enough to perfect that Adam can't resist combing his fingers through Tommy's hair and disarranging it. 

Tommy's eyes flick open and his mouth twists into a smirk, as if he knows what Adam's thinking. 

Adam tugs sharply on Tommy's hair, and Tommy bites his lips together. That's enough to make Adam's mind up for him. "Your turn tonight," he says. "It's time to push your limits."

The sharp sound of Tommy's indrawn breath fills the room, and his fingers twitch against each other, playing invisible strings. Sauli moves his foot, rubbing his toes up and down Adam's bare skin, an action that speaks of reassurance and assent.

"Neither of you can come until I tell you to," Adam adds, and then laughs with delight at the looks on their faces. If he didn't know them better, he might believe that they're unhappy about that restriction.

It's not until Tommy bites his lip and Sauli runs a soothing hand over Tommy's foot that Adam realizes he's forgotten something. "You can talk now," he says. "Let all of those gorgeous sounds out. I want to hear you."

"Yes." The word comes out of Tommy in a drawn out hiss, laced with anticipation.

Sauli scrambles to his knees, turning to face Adam and taking up a position parallel to Tommy. "As you wish, _Master_."

The term, even spoken sarcastically, goes through Adam with a jolt. He reaches out and fits a hand to each of their throats. He kisses Sauli first, pulling him forward, tasting him, nipping at his lips. 

Tommy groans and swallows. His Adam's apple moves against Adam's palm. In response, Adam deepens his kiss, thrusting his tongue into Sauli's mouth. Sauli leans into him, opens up to him, and Adam takes Sauli's weight and pulls him close against his side. 

With Adam's acceptance, Sauli shifts positions and straddles one of Adam's legs. His dick hard against Adam's thigh, he clutches at Adam's shoulders and licks into his mouth. As he moves, his knee brushes the side of Adam's dick. It's a glancing touch, too gentle to do much more than make Adam want more. He presses against Sauli briefly before ending the kiss and pulling back.

He turns to Tommy, contemplates him for a moment. Tommy seems too perfect, too calm, but now that his eyes are open, Adam can tell that his mind's still running a mile a minute. A smile curves Adam's lips as he decides that what Tommy needs is to be taken apart, to be left incapable of anything but feeling. 

"You prepared yourself?"

Tommy's eyes go wide, then he nods and ducks his head. Sauli moves to reach over and touch him, but stops when Adam shakes his head. 

"On your back," Adam says to Tommy, and pushes lightly with the hand around Tommy's throat. "I'm going to open you up."

* * *  


The idea of resisting Adam doesn't cross Tommy's mind. He falls backwards, bouncing a little as he lands. Everything he'd been thinking about, the chord progressions he'd been running through, the worries about friends, family, and even fans, the anxiety over his next performance, all were replaced by Adam's dark promise.

He lets Adam and Sauli move him, shift him into the center of the bed. He bends his knees as directed, lifts his hips to allow Sauli to slip a pillow and a protective sheet beneath them, spreads his legs to allow Adam to slip into place between them.

And then he waits. While Adam whispers in Sauli's ear. While Sauli laughs and claps his hands and then jumps off the bed. Fucking secrets, nothing good has ever come out of them. Not for him, at least. Then again, this is different. Adam's different, and so is Sauli. 

Reassuring himself that he's ready, empty and clean, prepared for just about anything Adam wants to try, Tommy drums his fingers on the bed. He tries to focus on Adam, on what he wants instead of the thoughts that have started creeping back in around the edges of his mind. He doesn't succeed, but the fact that he tries has to count for something, damn it.

Adam slaps Tommy's knee, drags the edges of his blunt nails down the scar along the side. The strange half-numb, half-sensitive feeling raises goosebumps on Tommy's skin. 

"Pay attention," Adam says. "Raise your head for Sauli."

When Tommy does, Sauli's strong hands cradle his skull and his head is lowered to rest in the cross of Sauli's legs. Tommy breathes deeply. The faint traces of cologne and cigarette smoke reassure him that whatever Adam is planning, Sauli will anchor him. 

"Hold my hands." A smile dancing in his eyes, Sauli twines their fingers together and draws Tommy's arms up. 

Sauli squeezes Tommy's hands, his smile widening as Tommy squeezes back. It's a test, a reminder, of what Tommy's supposed to do when overwhelmed, when everything's too much and he can't find the words he needs. Tommy wishes he were better with words, that he could anticipate the ways they could be twisted and tortured into shapes he didn't intend. 

A slap on Tommy's inner thigh pulls a yelp out of him and brings his attention back to Adam. "Focus, or I'll end this now."

It's not a threat; it's a promise. Tommy knows this. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, then another and another. Adam and Sauli wait for him, giving him the space, the time to gather himself. When he's ready, he gives Sauli's hands another squeeze and nods. 

"Good boy." Adam slides his hands down Tommy's legs, from thigh to ankle. Following Adam's guidance, Tommy places the soles of his feet on Adam's thigh. Then Adam spreads his hands over the tops, holding Tommy's feet in place, warming them.

And, just like that, Tommy is held as securely, as safely, as if Adam had used cuffs or rope. He starts to sink into his body.

"Oh," comes out of Tommy on a sigh as Adam's hands glide back up his legs. Tommy flexes his toes, feeling Adam's strength as he makes sure his feet are in a position to brace the weight of his legs. 

"Hold yourself just like that," Adam says, his approval clear. He strokes a finger over the crease of Tommy's thigh. "And don't come until I say you can."

Adam's words thrill down Tommy's spine, and he sucks in a sharp breath. No cock ring, no restraints. The trust alone is enough to hold him, almost enough to break him. 

The snap of a glove cuts off Tommy's thoughts. His eyes flick open, and he stares down at Adam. 

"Talk to me." Adam splays his free hand over Tommy's thigh and hip and teases Tommy's ass with the tip of his gloved finger, slick with cool lube. "Tell me that you want this. That you want me to open you up, take you all the way down."

"Fisted," Sauli whispers. "Held. Älä pelkää."

Memories of Tommy's first time with Adam and Sauli, the last time Sauli had told him not to be afraid, send shockwaves of _need_ through Tommy. His attempt at talking comes out as a croak. His nod is too jerky to be understood. He licks his lips, clutches at Sauli's hands, digs his toes into Adam's legs. He tries to think beyond his body, to pull himself back up to coherency. "Yes," he manages. "Please."

His reward is a second finger, sliding back in with the first. Adam twists them inside Tommy, pushing so deep that Tommy can feel the bump of Adam's knuckles against his ass. Then Adam holds them there. He leans forward and kisses the inside of Tommy's thigh, an almost-gentle bite.

The urge to move, to shift his hips until Adam's rubbing his prostate, swamps Tommy. He bites his lip, then has to force himself to let it go, to let the moan out.

With the sound, Adam licks the mark he left on Tommy's thigh and his fingers start moving, thrusting inside Tommy. He adds a third, with that odd noise that comes from using a glove and too much lube. Sauli's squeezing Tommy's hands in rhythmic, even beats that fit no music Tommy knows but give him a tether to hold on to as a shiver flutters across his stomach muscles. 

"Please." Tommy's aching, at the back of his throat and deep inside his belly, despite the fingers inside him.

"Hold yourself open," Adam says. "I need both my hands."

Obediently, Tommy shifts his feet lower, his heels almost to Adam's knees, then presses his toes in as he spreads his legs further to give Adam better access. He tightens his grip on Sauli's hands, to give himself leverage, and Sauli adjusts his own posture, moving his legs into a position that gives Tommy more support.

"So good for me," Adam says. His smile sweeps over Tommy and up to Sauli. The closest thing to a blessing that Tommy can accept. Then he pulls his fingers out of Tommy, leaving him empty and dragging a ragged complaint from him. 

Sauli strokes a thumb over Tommy's hand in reassurance. "Soon," he says. "Just look at Adam."

As Tommy watches, biting his lip, Adam scoops lube out of the jar and smears it, thick and smooth, over the glove, coating his fingers and hand. Some of it falls onto Tommy's dick, dripping down it. The heavy splatter draws an extended "Fuck" from him, but he just — only just — manages not to buck up into it. 

Then Adam looks down and his expression changes, becomes intent, and he fucks four fingers inside Tommy. In and out, each thrust taking his fingers in a fraction further. When Adam's large, second knuckles press inside, the stretch burns up Tommy's spine. Tommy inhales sharply, almost choking on air.

"Hengitä... Breathe," Sauli says. 

Tommy would have responded, might have said something, but his words evaporate when Adam's fingers pull almost all the way out, only his fingertips holding Tommy open. More lube is slicked inside him. He's hot and sloppy, a total fucking mess, and he wants more. More feeling, more touches, more.

"Take a deep breath," Adam says. "And let it out." 

As Tommy exhales, Adam's fingers curve towards each other and Adam begins to work them back inside him. 

"God damn," Tommy manages before he has to close his eyes. He's sinking down into himself and all he can do, all he wants to do, is feel. He pushes his head back into Sauli's lap. The hard length of Sauli's dick presses into Tommy's hair.

"Relax." Sauli's thumbs caress Tommy's hands, moving in the same rhythm as Adam's fingers. "You're so beautiful like this. Kaunis, rakas, rajattoman kaunis. You can do it. Anna periksi. Let go." 

Adam's slow, insistent thrusts are opening him up. Tommy's muscles stretch around the widest part of Adam's hand, and Adam pauses. 

A moan rips out of Tommy on a wave of pain and pleasure. There's fire in his toes, in his scalp, but everything fades before the burning need in his ass, inside him. "More," he croaks out.

"You feel incredible, baby." Adam moves his free hand to Tommy's stomach and presses in lightly. "So fucking hot, stretched around me like this."

Sauli squeezes Tommy's hands, bends down and kisses Tommy, sucking on his lower lip, anchoring him with not-quite-gentle touches. 

And then Adam turns his hand, slides it inside. In and in. Deeper and deeper. Tommy's entire body lights up. Pleasure edged with pain ripples out from his ass and flares through him. Static fills his ears.

Tommy gasps and breathes in Sauli. 

His muscles spasm and draw Adam in deeper. 

He's full. So fucking full. Owned and held, inside and out. His heart beats in time to the tiny shifts of Adam's hand. His eyes prickle and burn. 

Words are ash, lost to him in flashing bursts. He can hear Adam speak, Sauli murmur. Possibly in English, maybe Finnish. All that matters is their touch, the thick emotion that underlies their voices. Those things speak more to Tommy of what he needs to know about Adam and Sauli's feelings for him than any words could.

Adam's hand starts to withdraw, leaving Tommy, stretching him again, opening him even further as the bony edge of Adam's wrist catches on its way out. 

Floating, lost in sensation, in aching pleasure, Tommy murmurs something that he thinks might sound a bit like love.

* * *  


Words in Finnish and English tumble through Sauli's mind as he obeys Adam's command and stretches out under Tommy as Adam replaces the sticky, sloppy protective sheet. Sauli spreads his legs wide so Adam can settle between them and see to Tommy. The movement slides Sauli's ass over the clean sheet, and the fading pink stripes send sharp reminders directly to his dick.

Tommy curls into him, spilling pleasure-drunk noises and incomprehensible words. They're no longer holding hands; Tommy's clutching at Sauli's arms, his fingers flexing and tightening in a rhythm that matches the pulse of arousal that beats inside Sauli. 

A pulse that Sauli ignores, keeping his attention on Tommy. He strokes his hands up and down Tommy's back. His fingers brush over Adam's, over the warm cloth that Adam's using to clean Tommy, when they meet at the base of Tommy's spine. 

"So good," Sauli says, murmuring the words into Tommy's sweat-damp hair. "You were so good."

When they're clean and dry, Adam pulls the comforter over Sauli and Tommy, covering them to the waist. Then he slides in behind them, wrapping his arms around them and letting them rest against his broad chest. Sauli turns towards Adam, towards the heat of his body, the warmth of his presence. A sigh escapes him as Adam links their fingers loosely so they're caressing Tommy together, sharing Tommy's weight. 

"My boys," Adam says. "So fucking good for me."

A shudder runs through Tommy, and his thigh rubs against Sauli's dick. Sauli bites the inside of his mouth but can't completely stop himself from moaning, from revealing his need. 

"'M good. Like, y'know, fucking awesome good." Tommy rubs his cheek against Adam's chest and presses a hand over Sauli's heart. Then his lips curve into a half-smile, and his hand slides slowly down Sauli's chest, tweaking Sauli's nipple.

It's almost too much for Sauli. He shivers, feeling his muscles tremble as Tommy's hand slides down, and he jacks Sauli's dick. A slow and easy slide that has Sauli bucking up into Tommy's too-loose grip and murmuring, "Kovempaa."

Adam moves his free hand to grip the back of Sauli's neck and leans down to lick into Sauli's mouth, owning him, possessing him.

"Fuck, yeah," Tommy says, letting go of Sauli's dick and shifting out from between them.

Sauli's going to complain, or at least he would have if Adam's teeth weren't nipping at his lower lip. Each small point of pain arrows straight to Sauli's dick, distracting him, filling him. Sauli moans again as he's pulled into Adam's lap, facing him, as Adam's lips slide down to suck on his throat, and he arches his head back in a way that exposes the depth of his need. 

Then Tommy's back, and he's wrapping his lube-coated hands around Sauli's and Adam's dicks, pulling, tugging, squeezing. Fast, hard strokes. A twist at the head that has Sauli sliding towards the edge, grasping at Tommy's shoulder and Adam's arm, holding on to them as he thrusts into Tommy's hands, feels the slide of Adam's dick against his own. 

Sauli's hovering on the brink. So close, the pleasure's verging on painful. "Please," he says, begging in English because Finnish can't help him here.

"Come," Adam says, "rakas."

And Sauli does, spilling over Tommy's hands, feeling Adam's dick pulse its own release as Adam groans into Sauli's mouth, bites down on Sauli's lip.

Later, when they're clean again, when Adam's once again cradling them both in his arms, mostly asleep, Sauli leans over and licks Tommy's chapped lips. There's no hesitation as Tommy opens to him, only a need for physical touch that enters Sauli, washing over him from head to toe, drawing him even closer until he's pressed against Tommy and Adam, feeling like one part of a whole.


End file.
